


Diagonals

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Un quadrilatero presenta quattro vertici, quattro lati e due diagonali, ciascuna delle quali divide la figura in due distinti triangoli.





	Diagonals

**Author's Note:**

> COWT 9, Sesta Settimana, "tema libero".

**The True You**

Le loro personalità sono troppo grandi perché possano evitare di scontrarsi.

Succede sul campo, quando Zlatan ritiene una precisa scelta tecnica altamente insensata e non si premura di nasconderlo dietro un minimo di diplomazia - _andiamo, davvero devo tornare fino a centrocampo per fare pressing in difesa?_ \- e non pochi trattengono il fiato quando al primo rimbrotto da parte di José, lui risponde candidamente " _col cazzo_ , fallo tu", finendo per discutere ferocemente per cinque minuti in due lingue incomprensibili l'una per l'altra, _filho da mãe puta_ contro _gå jävla själv_. (Poi fai quello che dice lui, anche se non sei d'accordo, e comunque José finge di non vedere se due volte su cinque non torni indietro esattamente dove vuole lui.)

Succede fuori dal campo, quando una sera Zlatan si ritrova José a casa che parla fitto con Helena, un inglese accentato di toni latini contro quello freddo ed esitante di sua moglie, ed è semplicemente imbestialito dal fatto che debba ritrovarselo anche fuori dall'orario di lavoro, per giunta a casa sua, perdipiù _con Helena, dannazione, stavolta gli metto le mani addosso e affanculo le conseguenze_ ; ma sul tavolo ci sono due pacchetti con carte a colori vivaci, due tazze di caffè vuote, e sua moglie è perfettamente tranquilla e a suo agio. "Sto andando via, _Zuzu_ , non preoccuparti," gli dice, ( _Zuzu_?) prima di ringraziare Helena e prendere il suo cappotto. ( _Zuzu_.) Non ricorda molto di quella conversazione, se non quel "l'unica cosa che gli importa è che tu sia al tuo meglio", che José avrà il coraggio di rinfacciargli per molti anni.

Succede in un momento estremamente delicato, quando José sta parlando, parlando, ed è un rimprovero che non termina più, e allora in una pausa che è costretto a prendersi - altrimenti le sue coronarie cederebbero - Zlatan gli afferra il viso con le mani a coppa, un gesto insolitamente delicato per lui, e poggia le proprie labbra sulle sue, prendendosi quel bacio con una certa arroganza; gli sembra di notare un accenno di risposta, un ammorbidimento della tensione nei tendini e nei nervi sotto la sua bocca, ma quando si allontana José riesce a riprendere la reprimenda esattamente dal punto in cui l'aveva lasciata, lasciando Zlatan col dubbio per settimane, prima che José faccia chiarezza nella sua mente e nelle proprie intenzioni.

Naturalmente, succede a letto. José ha perso il conto delle camicie che ha dovuto buttare a causa della rudezza di Zlatan, che non ha mai la pazienza di disfare i bottoni dalle proprie asole e vedere come la reazione dei capezzoli di José contro le proprie dita sia istantanea; e Zlatan si irrigidisce più del voluto ogni volta che José inizia a esplorarlo tra le natiche, per fargli capire cosa vuole per quella sera. (Per quanto razionalmente sappia che non è doloroso né umiliante, prova ancora un certo disagio a sottomettersi a chicchessia, incluso lui.) Si scontrano bocche e corpi, le erezioni, gli orgasmi liquidi e appiccicosi, gli ansiti, i loro protagonismi, e ogni altra cosa.

 

**Pretense**

Mario non è capace di essere discreto.

Non ha idea di come si faccia a mantenere un segreto, e Davide lo comprende più per gli sguardi di commiserazione che gli rivolgono alcuni compagni (e per le pacche sulle spalle che ogni tanto Deki gli tira addosso, che esprimono insieme consolazione e approvazione); ma questo non gli impedisce di provare una certa irritazione ogniqualvolta Mario prova a buttarglisi addosso, o a tirargli la maglia, o a pizzicargli il fianco in una carezza rude che gli suscita brividi di allarme e anche di piacere. Ogni volta se lo scrolla di dosso, come la sabbia nel costume quando va al mare a Forte, e ogni volta è lì a graffiargli la pelle e a insinuarglisi in punti del corpo che neppure ricordava di possedere.

È stato così anche quando Mario gli ha fatto capire, senza bisogno di disegnini, che l'unica cosa che voleva era saltargli addosso e fare qualcosa con lui - non sapeva neppure lui cosa, quello l'hanno imparato dopo molti dolorosi tentativi e un paio di acquisti molto discreto su internet: molto semplicemente, una sera in cui non era neppure in stanza con lui in ritiro, alle tre di notte si è trovato un peso doloroso sullo stomaco, ritrovandosi a urlare contro il palmo della mano di Mario, che prontamente gli aveva tappato la bocca, mentre l'altra mano gli ravanava nelle mutande con un certo compiacimento (suo e proprio, a giudicare dalla risposta pronta che gli aveva restituito il suo corpo). "Mmgfhgm gfm ffmgfmd?" "Lasciami fare," gli aveva brontolato lui contro l'orecchio, con quella voce impossibilmente cupa, e aveva iniziato a strattonargli l'elastico delle mutande per togliergliele; poi gli aveva tolto la mano dalla bocca, perché non riusciva a sfilargliele, e Davide gli aveva potuto chiedere " _che cazzo fai?_ " senza altri tentativi di soffocamento. E Mario, con tutto il candore esprimibile da una persona che lo stava masturbando a due mani, aveva risposto "il tuo", e Davide non aveva potuto far altro che battersi una mano sulla fronte e serrare le labbra per non ansimare troppo forte.

Mancanza di discrezione in ogni sua pretesa. Pretesa che Davide gli desse via il culo, (tragedia in quattro atti: "levatelo dalla testa", "fa' piano", "quanto cazzo è grosso" e " _Dio_ "), pretesa che Davide si prendesse il suo culo (due tentativi, perché anche con il lubrificante al primo tentativo gli era sembrato impossibile, e i muscoli di Mario erano troppo stretti intorno alla sua erezione), pretesa di farlo senza preservativo ("assolutamente no!"; Mario aveva dovuto insistere per sette lunghissimi giorni, semplicemente deliziato all'idea di venirgli dentro, e poi aveva perso ogni interesse), di vedere i film porno insieme (accettabile, ma non a tutte le ore e _non quando doveva studiare_ ), di scopare (no), scopare (aspetta), e ancora scopare (oh, sì, cazzo, non smettere). Tutto sotto decine di paia di potenziali ascoltatori e di un allenatore che li aveva iniziati a osservare con sempre maggiore sospetto. O meglio, dovette ammettere Davide, aveva iniziato a guardare _lui_.

 

**Patience**

A José non piace semplicemente avere il controllo - è una visione superficiale da parte di chi non lo conosce abbastanza. Sicuro, il ruolo di Dio, o quantomeno del suo supervisore, gli è assai gradito, e non può essere troppo dispiaciuto dal vedere Davide in mutande, inginocchiato di fronte a lui, mentre gli abbassa la zip dei pantaloni; ma José è anche abbastanza sicuro che un supervisore di Dio non si perderebbe in fantasie da un bicchiere di whisky di troppo, né dovrebbe essere così compiaciuto dal fatto che oh, Davide ha imparato davvero bene con quella bocca, deve aver fatto davvero molto esercizio con Mario, che ragazzino terribile. 

No, José non vuole avere il controllo, vuole insinuarsi dentro la mente degli altri, e se gli interessa anche dentro il loro corpo; Davide è una _sua_ creatura, per quante pretese possa desiderare Mario su di lui; lo ha preso dall'anonimato della decina di ragazzini che ha e lo ha portato in prima squadra, ha fatto in modo che potesse maturare nella testa ancora prima che nel corpo, lo ha messo alla prova un'allusione dopo l'altra senza vederlo mai barcollare né cedere, godendosi il movimento del pomo d'Adamo mentre deglutisce in reazione a un'occhiata inquisitoria o a un rimprovero. È un suo diritto preciso star lì e apprezzare ogni istante di quel pompino, stringendo il viso di Davide mentre gli viene in gola uno spasmo dopo l'altro, ed è suo diritto richiamarlo a sé per baciarlo, sentire il proprio sapore sulle sue labbra, e accarezzare il tessuto bagnato delle sue mutande e il notevole gonfiore al di sotto di esse. È il diritto di chi si erge a divinità, e ha aspettato pazientemente per oltre un anno che Davide diventasse una tentazione cui fosse impossibile resistere.

José aveva compreso di avere un così grande ascendente su Davide ancora prima che Davide si rendesse conto di poter provare i sentimenti animaleschi che prova per Mario anche per qualcun altro; e se avesse potuto entrargli nei sogni, oltre che nei pensieri, avrebbe scovato fantasie ben più abiette, e umiliazioni ben più depravate e inspiegabili di quell'innocente esercizio di potere che esercita su di lui di tanto in tanto, ogni volta che bisticcia con Mario. Non capita spesso, ma Davide si sveglia nel cuore nella notte con erezioni così violente che ha paura anche a dar loro rapidamente sfogo - e ricorda solo la metà delle loro motivazioni, e gli bastano e avanzano per farlo sprofondare nei sensi di colpa.  
Inginocchiarsi davanti a José è quasi un atto di ammenda. Succhiargli l'erezione che svetta dai suoi pantaloni, sentire il suo tocco rude sulla pelle rovente delle proprie guance, percepire gli spasmi nei suoi testicoli quando arriva all'orgasmo e si svuota dentro la sua gola, è una minima parte dei suoi sogni notturni. E quando José inizia a intuirle, decide di continuare ad avere pazienza, lavorando per trovare una falla in quella diga di emozioni. Quando salta, ci sono mesi di pressioni dietro quel muro.

 

**Midnight**

Quando Zlatan apre la porta e se lo trova davanti, a mezzanotte, non può fare altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo; se c'è una cosa che detesta sono i bisticci tra ragazzini, in particolare se le motivazioni sono stupide come quelle che puntualmente gli riversa Mario addosso in una sequela di borbottii rimbombanti che dovrebbero essere parole in bresciano stretto. Zlatan riesce ad ascoltarlo - a fingere di ascoltarlo e di prestargli attenzione, perlomeno - per non più di otto minuti, dopodiché riesce come al solito a dire qualche cosa che offende o irrita Mario e a passare al vero problema del litigio del giorno.

"Mario, Davide non è solo un bel culo dove puoi conficcarti di tanto in tanto," sospira con un pizzico di esasperazione, e vede che Mario gli ha già messo su il broncio delle grandi occasioni. _Fase due._ "Qual è il problema?"

"Gli piace qualcun altro," annuncia funereo.

"Ripeto: qual è il problema? Se Davide sapesse quanta gente gli piace, ti darebbe della puttana. E non sarebbe troppo lontano dal vero."

"Non è la stessa cosa!" esclama - Zlatan si è già sdraiato sul letto, e vorrebbe solo dormire e levarsi dal cazzo quella lagna petulante di un ragazzino innamorato di un altro ragazzino e che è troppo geloso per accettare che all'altro ragazzino potrebbe piacere anche qualche altro cazzo, di tanto in tanto, giusto per provare. Zlatan crede sia abbastanza normale, dopotutto. "Non è che a Davide piace Joey o qualcun altro. _Lo so_."

"Hai visto nella palla magica."

"L'ho visto guardare Rui." Zlatan ci mette un attimo a recepire, poi scoppia a ridere di gusto. "Non mi credi!" esclama, saltando sul letto e strusciandosi contro di lui, ridendo e mostrandosi arrabbiato.

"Certo che non ti credo! Buon Dio, Mario, _è Rui_ , fidati che Davide non ci penserebbe mai. È come se Davide volesse farsi André o Silvinho. O..." esita, non fidandosi della sua voce.

"O José, sì, ho capito che intendi. Ma ha guardato verso la panchina, e Rui lo ha richiamato e José si è messo a ridere di gusto mentre Rui lo minacciava di punirlo se non muoveva il culo. E Davide ha tremato, ma non era paura."

Zlatan ha smesso di nuovo di prestargli attenzione. _Fase tre._ Mario è duro contro la sua erezione, e continua a strusciarsi in modi che non ritiene opportuno esprimere con parole. La fase quattro richiederà che Zlatan entri dentro il suo culo e inizi a scoparselo con una certa energia, e la fase cinque sarà l'inevitabile senso di colpa che entrambi, per motivi diversi e per giunta non esprimibili a voce alta, dovranno trovarsi ad affrontare. Davide nel letto di Rui? È un pensiero che nella mente di Zlatan non riesce ad avere senso, e per qualche motivo continua a sfuggirgli una conseguenza più logica: ma il culo di Mario è deliziosamente stretto, insieme oppone resistenza e lo accoglie con una stretta insopportabile, e Zlatan a un certo punto dovrà pur smettere di pensare.

 

**Only Human**

Naturalmente a proporlo è Mario, con la sua totale mancanza di delicatezza; ma avrebbe potuto essere Davide, senza alcun altro motivo che tentare di sciogliere tutte le tensioni tra loro, almeno per una sera, e avrebbe potuto riuscirci anche José, giocando lentamente con le loro menti fino a far loro credere di averlo convinto a prestarsi a una cosa simile. Zlatan non sembra particolarmente compiaciuto dall'idea di dividere un letto in quattro, e comunque non avrebbe mai potuto essere l'artefice di una simile depravazione, tanto più che José ha deciso che per rompere il ghiaccio giocheranno a strip poker e le carte stanno essendo veramente molto crudeli con lui.

"Ed ecco il cazzo di Zlatan, la più grande disperazione delle sue mutande visto che non riescono mai a contenerlo per intero," annuncia con enfasi José, allungando la mano verso la spalla nuda di Davide, mentre Zlatan inizia a calarsi i pantaloni. "Zuzù, ti guardano come un enorme cono gelato," e che José condivida quel nomignolo così ridicolo con quei due cuccioli lo imbarazza molto di più che attestare loro che okay, José potrebbe aver avuto ragione con lo strip poker, visto quanto è arrapato per essere l'oggetto dei soli sguardi affamati dei bimbi. Con un gesto di sfida, abbassa l'elastico delle mutande per sistemarsi l'erezione in qualche modo meno fastidioso, sperando di averli innervositi abbastanza da guadagnare qualche round. Ma è un altro giro no.

"Mmm, no," lo ferma José, quando Zlatan si alza di nuovo con un sospiro. "Davide, togligliele tu."

Davide obbedisce, accovacciandosi per sfilare le mutande a Zlatan, e riesce a farlo sembrare quasi innocente nonostante l'erezione gli punti contro la testa come un fucile. Fino a quando non gli dà uno scrollone o due, perlomeno, e Zlatan riesce a perdere l'ottava mano su dieci.

"Culo per aria, Zuzù," proclama sardonico José, allungandosi per bisbigliare qualcosa prima all'orecchio di Davide, che gli annuisce contro la mano, e poi a quello di Mario, il cui cipiglio incupito per la complicità tra il suo ragazzo e quello stronzo del suo allnatore si illumina di un sorriso bastardo.

Zlatan si aspetta un dito umido di saliva o di lubrificante, o anche un cazzo, ma non la lingua docile di Davide che traccia il solco tra le sue natiche, e impreca contro José - istintivamente, in svedese - perché permette questa cosa. Il suo nomignolo delle loro notti buttato lì alla mercé dei cuccioli, il suo corpo nudo che deve obbedire a ogni loro capriccio, e adesso il suo unico punto debole rivelato con tanta facilità - è troppo. Zlatan ringhia, e geme ancora, perché Mario e Davide si alternano nel dargli piacere, e l'apertura freme a ogni tocco delle loro lingue desiderando che non smettano mai, e che diano sollievo a un'erezione spaventosamente dura e quasi dolorosa. Quando José chiede il suo spazio e lo penetra, lasciando che Mario e Davide passino ad altri punti ugualmente piacevoli del suo corpo, è quasi un sollievo, e abbandona ogni parvenza di integrità.


End file.
